A song by Nami
by bookthief84652
Summary: Nami still loves him and wants him back. Can she win him back with a song or is it to late... first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

so this is the first time i did something like this so tell me what u guys think!

o n i must say i own nothing expect what i wrote (oo the song is by katy perry).

enjoy!

* * *

It has been two years. Two years since they haven't been together, but she still loves him. She most likely never well stop loving him and how depressing was that. 'Deep breathe in and out', she thought, 'it's your turn soon and you are going to do this'. She had one more try to tell her exactly how she felt. Yes the first few times might have been a failure, due to the fact that he hadn't listened to her at all, but today was the last time. If this didn't work then the hope of them being together again was over.

To say that she was being ridiculous and just not wanting to be alone was an understatement. She had been with another guy a year after he broke up with her, but she had never stopped thinking of him. The other had notice this and it had been a week since they both decide that they should be with the one they love. Now was with her friend, Vivi, and she still hadn't tried to win him back. She has heard that he had dated someone, (it only lasted a few weeks) but it was only a rumor.

"Next up Nami!" the man announced. Center stage, small steps, smile, and now the mic is in front of you with everyone watching. 'Take a deep breath. You can do this...for him'. "Hello everybody," she spoke into the mic, "hope everyone is having a good time tonight! Now this song is dedicated to a certain someone. I hope you all enjoy!" She found him and now determined to keep his gaze. 'Take a deep breath'. Now the music begins.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_**  
**_

No reaction. He had absolutely no reaction to his face at all. He just kept his eyes glued to hers. Hopefully he would soon realize this song was for him.

You said move on , where do I go  
I guess second best is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do if  
You were the one, who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes

Finally she has a reaction. A hint of realization dashed with doubtfulness. Okay so it was a start.

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best  
You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

Full realization had hit his face. He finally knew that this song was for him

Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you what you would do if  
You were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into...

You're the best and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay...

The music stops. She saw his reactions, his realization and now she only needed his answer. 'Please say something' she thought. Unfortunately he didn't. He was only looking at her standing there like a dumbass. Then to her surprise he walked away leaving her there on the verge of tears. Only she didn't see the wide grin face.

* * *

tell me what you think! r&r please!

bookthief...


	2. Chapter 2

He thought she was beautiful and no just her looks. To him everything about her was beautiful and her loved her more then anything. So why did he leave her again? Oh right, someone had told him that she had been cheating on him. Only that was a lie, but to bad he realized it to late. Now after two years of being without her, not knowing if he felt the same, he still loved her so much.

That song that she had just sang...was that for him? And if it was did that mean she still loved him? Well only one way to find out. Getting up from his seat with a smile on his feet he headed towards to backstage where the singers where suppose to be. "Hey Luffy what brings you here?" it was Zoro. Maybe he lost a bet or something but right now he was in charge of who and who didn't get to the backstage. "What brings you here...wait is it because of Nami?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to her...she if am right." Zoro nodded and moved to let him pass through. walking through the backstage door Luffy saw all the people who had or haven't been on stage, only he couldn't find the one he was looking for. 'Damn it where is she?' It took him about five minutes before he finally saw her. 'Damn shes so beautiful.' He walked towards her pushing through people and calling her name. "Nami!"

"Luffy/" she responded looking amazed that he had actually came to see her. "What are you doing here I thought you left?"

"Nah..I wanted to see you."

"Oh...um...so what did you want?" He thought about his answer for a while. He thought just saying that he still loved was just to simple. Smiling he finally knew what to say, "Well I heard your song...and well...I was thinking maybe that it was for me...Its okay if it's not though.." She didn't say anything for a while, but let the silence fill the air, waiting a while before she answered him, "Um...well yeah it was for you...because I..still...love you." A smile grazed his face, feeling as the happiness spread through him. Not being able to hold it in any longer he grabbed her into a hug and pressing his lips to her. He felt her inhale, but finally wrapping her arms around him. Pulling away from him, felling the blush on her face, she asked, "So does this mean that you feel the same?" He gave her his famous grim, pressing his forehead to hers, and pressing his lips against hers again. Finally he said, "Always have and always will." Pressing his lips backed to hers.

"I love you Nami, now and forever."

* * *

so what you guys think?

R&R!

bookthief (pi=3.14)


End file.
